User blog:Magicboots/Happy Kissiversary!!!
Warning: This blog is all about Seddie ♥ What it's all about This is a very special time for Seddiers. It's the Kissiversary! On the Seddie page a lot of us are all hyped up because this is the day when Sam & Freddie shared their first kiss with each other. So if you guys have any thing you want to say about Seddie, go ahead! By the way, this blog wasn't my idea. Post links to songs, videos and FanFictions! Comment on why you love Seddie, how you think it'll happen, your favourite/favorite Seddie quotes and your favourite/favorite Seddie episode! What I have to say I ship Seddie because it's NOT the "norm". They deserve each other, I believe they would make each other happy. She teases him, and does what some people would call "making his life utter hell" but to me, it's playful flirting. Not many guys would be able to handle Sam, if any. I only know one exception; Freddie! Not many guys would kiss someone after that SAME PERSON told the world their most, well, 'secret' secret. Let me go into more detail... It isn't the norm, a techy geeky guy who falls in love with the roughest, toughest, most feared girl in school. It's not just that though. When I see them together, and KNOW it's a special moment, I feel something. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, something telling me that they belong together. It's magical!!! (Don't make fun of me because of that extremely cheesy line.) They deserve each other; he deserves someone who won't turn him down time after time then go out with him when it suits them. Sam wouldn't do that. If you saw how she was with Jonah, you'll realise what I mean. She threw herself into it completely, and trusted him. (Jonah= Jerk!!!) She would do that with Freddie. She would bring him fire, a fire no other girl could give him. Sam deserves someone who will treat her like a princess, and never let her feel unwanted. Someone to calm her down when she gets angry or over excited. Freddie would be perfect. If you look carefully, you see that Sam never really means the mean things she says to him. You'll see that she's almost always smiling when she says them. Freddie could handle Sam. It might take some time and work, but he'd get there. She wouldn't change, just be tamed. I'm not saying that their relationship would be a breeze, easy as pie or anything like that. It'd take some work. But you'd never be able to say that there was a dull moment!!! The Seddie episode It has to be iKiss. Obvious reasons.... See the kiss here! The Seddie quote Freddie: Oh, Sam, if you're in love with me just say so. Sam: Nyehhh! Freddie: Nyehhh! Seddie FanFiction Stairwells and Steering Wheels. This is just wonderful... Seddie song Running Away by AM. Perfect lyrics to a perfect kiss. Also this song. I don't know why, because not all of it fits. Most of it does though. I hope you guys like it too! Comment away!!! Oh, yes, and on a little side note, I just want to say again that I'm sorry. I'm very truly sorry. SPREAD THE SEDDIE JOY!!! 00111.jpg 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 0043aar8.jpeg 02samfreddie.jpg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 200px-Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg Ikiss HD.png Seddie- Back off, Carly.jpg 699441498 2075526.gif 830px-Seddie Photo 1.jpg SP&FredB.jpg Seddie Wallpaper by Etli.png.jpg Category:Blog posts